


i told you it was going to rain, pipsqueak.

by Baea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Suits, Tsukishima Kei is a museum curator, Uniforms, because Tsuki works at a museum after college and that’s primo material, you make him a bento box and it makes him uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baea/pseuds/Baea
Summary: In which Tsuki is a Museum curator, and you just wanted to have lunch.This is an entry for the Yagami Yato fanfic event, October 2020!discord handle: Baea#9308
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: October 2020





	i told you it was going to rain, pipsqueak.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gender neutral fic so all can enjoy! 🧡

It was raining, and you’d forgotten your umbrella again.

You hurried as you held the drawstrings of your hoodie tight, your feet unable to dodge the many puddles that had made their temporary homes on the sidewalk. You’d promised Tsuki you’d bring him lunch today, wanting nothing more than to spend time with him when you could manage it. You had the day off, but he was busy at work, dealing with the intake process for a few new pieces for the museum. You had the mind to put the lunches in a waterproof satchel today, but not so much yourself. No raincoat, no umbrella, just a tattered green Sendai City Frogs hoodie, the number seventeen faded and rain soaked as your feet raced from the bus stop to the museum entrance. 

You saw the annoyed look on Tsuki’s face, seeing him mouth something but not hearing it, the rain much too loud for you to hear anything, really. You just greeted him with a smile, rushing to huddle underneath his umbrella. He’d been waiting for you outside, using an umbrella to keep the rain off of his glasses and dark brown suit. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, reaching his arm around you to grab your shoulder as he led you inside. He folded the umbrella back up, placing it in the rack beside the front doors. 

“I told you it was going to rain, didn’t I?” He huffed, looking you over as he led you past his coworkers, busy arranging art pieces on the walls. You just smiled, looking down at the orange-yellow leaves sticking wet to your shoes. “You just wanted to cause trouble for me, didn’t you?” He asked, interrupted suddenly by a young girl stepping in front of the both of you. Her glasses were thick, and she looked out of sorts, her hands partially crumpling the papers she was clutching. 

“Tsukishima, sir? Can you sign off on these? The manager signed off, but we also need the signature of the Curator, if- if you wouldn’t mind?” She stuttered, pushing her glasses up frantically. Tsuki nodded, reaching his hand out for the papers. “Could you also- possibly- The agricultural department is having a hard time deciding on placement and they’re requesting your assistance-“ She stopped, glancing at your rain soaked form, then back to Tsuki. “-If you’re not busy, that is…” She finished, her glasses sliding again.

“I’m on lunch now. I’ll help afterwards. Come back later for these papers.” Tsuki stated, and the girl nodded, waving before she hurried off into another wing of the museum. Tsuki continued to lead you forward, tugging his ID card from his front pocket to unlock a set of large doors. They led to a hallway of doors, all offices for the other employees. You peeked inside some of the rooms as you passed, noticing some people working on restoring pieces, some people completing their paperwork. Most of the offices were empty though- It was the weekend, and barely anyone had to work. Just the select few required to intake and place new pieces around the museum. Tsuki was one of them. He used his card again to open another large set of doors, this time into his own office at the end of the hall. 

He held the door for you, shutting it quickly behind him before moving to the other side of his office. You heard him click on a heater as you set the bento down, then noticed the room grow dim as he closed the blinds. You looked over to see him tugging his suit jacket off, gripping it in his right hand as he reached out with his left. 

“Take that old thing off so I can dry it. You can’t sit in wet clothes all afternoon, dummy.” He sighed, and you smiled, tugging the green hoodie off to hand it over. You didn’t expect the brown jacket he pulled around your shoulders to be so warm- or maybe you were just so cold. “Shoes too. I can’t believe you. I even reminded you.” You shivered a little, kicking your shoes off to place them under the heater. He draped your hoodie near the heater in an attempt to dry it. 

“I forgot, okay? I just wanted to wear it. I found it again in our closet.” You laughed, plopping down in his giant, cushy desk chair. Tsuki rolled his eyes, loosening his tie as he moved over to you. The chair was much larger than you were, so you sank into it as he leaned over you. “You don’t like it?” You asked, watching him rifle around in a drawer before he pulled out a stamp, using it to sign the papers he’d been given earlier. 

“Of course I like it.” He grumbled, and you didn’t miss the light blush on his cheeks as he stamped every sheet in the spot he was supposed to. You smiled, tugging the jacket tighter around your shoulders. “I don’t like you being such a dummy all the time, though. Wear your raincoat. Or bring an umbrella.” He demanded, eyes meeting yours over the rim of his glasses. You nodded, hiding your blush in the collar of his jacket. 

“I will next time, promise.” You replied, snuggling further into the chair, breathing in the scent of Tsuki mixed with his cologne, and you heard yourself sigh, watching him line the papers up nicely on the corner of his desk. “Are- Are you hungry? I made pork cutlets.” You offered, leaning to pull the boxes toward the both of you. He nodded, moving to sit down on the brown leather couch in front of his desk. He waved his hand for you to come over, so you did, bringing the bento with you. 

You hurried to set up his lunch for him, setting it in front of him, folding the napkin beside it, and placing his favorite T-Rex chopsticks beside it. He watched you the whole time, part of him wondering why you tried so hard, but the other part of him absolutely love struck. As you sat next to him with your own lunch, he stared at the food, as you’d made Dino design with the cutlets. You glanced at him, and your brows raised when you noticed how red he was, from his cheeks to his ears. 

“Is something wro-“ You started, but Tsuki snatched the chopsticks, sitting up stiff and straight. 

“ _ Itadakimasu _ .” He said a bit too loud, cutting you off and making you snicker. He dug in, leaning over to enjoy the meal you’d prepared for him. He was flustered, having his partner make him a bento. It reminded him of all the times he’d seen his friends receive lunches from their boyfriends or girlfriends in high school- Now he was getting one, as an adult. You just smiled softly, turning to enjoy your own food. You hadn’t done anything fancy to yours, just basically thrown all yours in the box in a rush. 

“Good?” You asked, watching him nod as he chewed his food. You smiled, leaning your cheek on his shoulder for a moment before going back to eating your own lunch. “So, am I your first?” You asked, and he choked, grabbing his napkin as he coughed into it. If his face was red before, he was a tomato now, glaring at you from behind crooked glasses. 

“Excuse me?” 

“The first person to make you bento?” You giggled, reaching up to adjust his glasses for him. He sighed, pushing his hair back before turning back to his food. “Oh, so you got them all the time, then?” You asked, and he shook his head, stuffing another piece of pork cutlet into his mouth. “Really?” You asked, and he swallowed, looking at you again. 

“You’re my first.” He murmured, and you were the one blushing now, brows raising before you turned back to your lunch. “To be fair, I probably seemed scary.” He stated, lifting his container to finish off the last bits that were left. You sighed at that, doing the same, finishing off your food and setting the container back down. 

“You’re still pretty scary, when you want to be.” You teased, leaning to clean up and wrap the boxes back up. “Not to me, though. I don’t think you’re scary.” You stated, putting the bento back into their waterproof satchel. He smiled at that and leaned to wrap an arm around your waist, under his jacket, making you freeze in place. 

“You don’t? Maybe I need to try harder.” He snickered, and you huffed, wiggling free from his grasp. But it wasn’t long before he had you again, his mouth open as he leaned for your neck. “Dino bite.” He mumbled, and he chomped you, making you gasp in surprise. “ _ Dino bite _ .” He whispered again, biting you in a different spot, and you were leaning back now, the jacket slipping off your shoulders and onto the couch below. “ _ Dino bite. _ ” He bit your earlobe now, pushing you back onto the couch. “Scared yet?” He asked, and you laughed, shaking your head. 

“Not one bit, you nerd!” You laughed, only to get more bites to your neck, your head resting on the arm of the couch. He sighed and pulled back, looking down at you with a small smile. “You can’t scare me. I’ve seen you when you’re late for work. Nothing will ever top how scary that is.” You laughed, and he rolled his eyes, sitting back and pulling you with him. 

“What can I say? I hate being late.” He sighed, holding you close so you could cuddle into him. You turned your face up, snuggling your cold nose into the warmth of his neck. He jolted at that, pushing you back by your forehead. “Bundle up next time! You’re freezing!” He hissed, and you just grinned back, stuffing your cold hands up his shirt. “Stop that!” He huffed, pushing you off to get to his feet. 

“But I’m cold!” You whined, and he rolled his eyes, moving to his desk to mess with some papers. He didn’t even respond to you, so in rebellion you moved to him, stuffing your fingers up his back. He stood up straight then, glaring back at you. 

“And whose fault is it that you’re cold, hm?” He asked, turning to grip your forearms, pinning them to your sides. “Not mine, certainly.” He growled, turning you now, reversing your positions so you were pinned up against his desk. You squirmed, breaking your hand free to shove it back up his dress shirt, messing it up. He hissed, leaning against you, his body boxing you in against the dark wood of the desk. “Are you asking me to warm you up, then?” He asked, and your cheeks grew red, shrinking back a bit. “Ask nicely, maybe I’ll consider it.” He murmured, and your eyes flicked down, tugging your hand out from under his shirt. 

“Could you help me warm up, Tsukishima,  _ sir _ ?” You asked, eyes looking up at him from under your lashes, and you saw him blush at you. You moved your hand to play with his tie clip, fidgeting it between your fingers, and he gripped your wrist, drawing your hand up to his lips. He kissed you there, his warm breath warming your chilled fingertips. 

“ _ What _ did you just call me?” He asked, and you felt hot suddenly, breaking eye contact, as suddenly it felt like too much to be looking at him. You felt a hand grip your chin, squishing your face as it turned you to look at him again. “Don’t get all shy now. You started this,  _ pipsqueak _ .” He murmured, nuzzling his face into your hand. “Now, what did you just  _ call me _ ?” He repeated, an evil grin spreading across his lips. 

“Tsukishima?” You asked, a shy smile on your face. He shook his head, moving to nuzzle against your cheek, leaving a kiss near your ear. 

“The other thing you called me.” He murmured, and you shivered, gripping his hand tight. 

“Sir?” You asked, and you felt him grin against your cheek, his lips moving to your neck. 

“ _ That’s _ the one.” He murmured, and he leaned down, tugging your thighs up to sit you on his desk. Ornaments went rolling to the floor, his name tag toppled over as he set you in front of him. He pushed your knees apart to get between them, your thighs pushing papers and pens to the side. He didn’t give you a chance to adjust to the new position, he just had his hands on your waist as he pushed a deep kiss to your lips. 

It was the kind of kiss that made you wonder if he thought you were going to disappear, his hands holding your waist so tight he was worried you’d slip away from him. Your hands found purchase on his dress shirt, tugging at it as he leaned closer against you, his own fingers finally making their way under your shirt. His fingers traced the softness of your waist, making you hum out a happy sound against his kiss. He pulled back with a smile, his fingers moving down now, to the waistband of your pants. 

“Is this what you meant, shortcake?” He asked, and you shifted as he tugged your bottoms off, exposing you to him. He didn’t bother to toss your bottoms to the side either, letting them hang off your ankle as he pushed his fingers against your sex, stroking you suddenly. You gasped into your hand, eyes flicking to meet his for a moment before you looked away. His gaze had been intense, knocking the wind out of you with how he looked at you. It was always with love, but this time, it was mixed with some deep, dark longing that you’d grown familiar with over time. “Are you warm yet?” He asked, his fingers and hand working on you, your hips jolting every time he pressed against your most sensitive spot- and he knew, exactly how and where you liked to be touched. You’d been doing this with him long enough. 

“Kei-“ you breathed, hips shifting a bit as you leaned a hand back on the desk for support, and he stopped, halting the movements of his hand.

“Sorry, what’d you call me?” He asked, and you glanced back up at him, eyes wide with realization. You opened your mouth to speak, but the words evaded you for a moment, replaced with a breathy moan. “That sounds very nice, but that’s not quite what I’m looking for.” He smirked, his fingers brushing you ever so slightly. 

“ _ Sir _ !” You finally breathed out, and his hand moved again, his other hand even joining to start working you open as he rubbed at your sex. You felt heat build in your abdomen, your moans getting a bit louder, but Tsuki looked at you, brows raised. 

“Quiet down.” He murmured, and you slapped your hand over your mouth, face beet red as you remembered you were in Tsuki’s place of work, on Tsuki’s desk, in Tsuki’s office, and your thighs trembled at the thought of it. “I love hearing you, but not here.” He murmured, leaning to kiss your cheek. 

“Yes, Sir…” You breathed, body arching as Tsuki’s fingers worked their magic on you. You were already making a bit of a mess of the desk below you, and he must have noticed too, halting the movements of his hands to press you back against his desk. As you laid with your head hanging off the other side of the desk, you felt a tongue press against your sex, his mouth on your now as he started to devour you. “ _ Kei- Sir _ -“ You sputtered, back arching up off the wood of the desk. You felt him chuckle against you, his hands smoothing over your hips as his tongue penetrated you. You let out a particularly loud moan, and he stopped, shushing you. 

“If you make me lose my job, I’ll never let you live it down.” He breathed, his hands pushing your thighs apart, hiking your knees up so he could get a better angle on you. You covered your mouth again, your other hand gripping into his hair as he went back to pleasuring you, your entrance throbbing around his tongue. “You are so fucking tasty, my little shortcake.” He murmured, and you whined at that, hips jolting a bit in response to the praise. “I wonder if I should just fuck you right here, would that warm you up?” He asked himself, feeling him hum against your sex, and you shuddered, lifting your head to look down at him. He was smiling at you from between your thighs, and you whined again, letting your head fall back down. 

He was dangerous just to look at. 

“ _ Please… _ ” You breathed, trying to stay quiet. You heard him laugh, his tongue stuffing your entrance before he pulled away. Suddenly he was tugging your thighs closer to him, your head finally not hanging off the edge of the desk. You reached up, grabbing for Tsuki’s shoulders, hugging him close as you felt him move between your thighs. “What if someone comes in?” You asked in a whisper, but you wrapped your legs around his waist anyway, clearly not actually giving a shit if anyone did come in or not. 

“It’s locked. No one can get in here without my card.” He murmured, moving a hand between the two of you to undo his belt, tugging his cock free with an almost inaudible groan. You shuddered when you felt him rub it against your entrance, your eyes meeting his as you arched your back for him. He looked almost as flushed as you were, his glasses sliding down his nose as his hips rolled ever so slightly. You reached to take his glasses off for him, folding them and setting them in a drawer so they wouldn’t be knocked to the floor with everything else. “Are you ready for me, pipsqueak?” He asked, his cocky grin returning to him as he pressed his cock against your entrance, pressing in horribly slowly, teasing you with the tip. 

“Yes…” 

“Yes  _ what _ ?” 

“ _ Yes sir _ .” You moaned, and suddenly, he was filling you, and his palm was pressed tight to your mouth, his hand gripping your face to keep you quiet. He was smart to do that, because you hadn’t been expecting the sudden roughness, your hands gripping tight into the front of his shirt, popping one of the buttons there. Your moans muffled behind his hand now, he slowly ground his hips into you, his cock rubbing your insides just right. 

“ _ Fuck _ yeah, you look so beautiful with my hand grabbing your face like that…” Tsuki hissed, his free hand gripping your hip, holding you down as he fucked into you, his hips angled just right to hit you in your sweet spot every single time. “I have to make sure you stay quiet, little one.” He grunted, shoving his hips against you extra hard, just to hear the moan in your throat, muffled by his hand as you struggled to keep your shit together. Pressure was building so hard and fast, Tsuki’s cock doing everything to make sure you felt it on every single hit and every single slow pull out. 

You both jolted at the knock at the door. 

“Tsukishima, sir! Do you have those papers ready? I have to turn them in quite soon!” You heard that girls voice again on the other side of the door, and you felt Tsuki’s hand tighten on your face, his eyes never leaving yours. His hips snapped forward, fucking you into the desk much harder now, almost like he wanted you to get caught. But you were good, and you knew how to stay silent when you needed to. At least you thought you did. 

“Stay there. I’ll have them ready in a moment.” Tsuki spoke, barely a falter in his voice. When he leaned down to you, you tensed, feeling him lick the shell of your ear. “ _ Come. Now _ .” He murmured, and your eyes rolled back, your body shuddering. You gasped when his hand moved to rub at your sex, and you were coming, choking back moans behind his hand. He was gritting his teeth, his jaw tight as he fucked you through your orgasm, and you felt him come too, your insides flooded with heat as he did. He took his sweet time too, fucking you so perfectly through it until you were fully satisfied and shuddering. 

When he finally pulled out, he let your face go, your cheeks red from where he’d been holding you. He pointed to his chair and you got the picture, moving to sit behind his desk so no one would be able to see your naked lower half. He fixed his pants, smoothing his shirt out as he grabbed for the paperwork that was needed, moving to his door to open it. He handed the papers over, but was stopped when the girl noticed something off. 

“Tsukishima, sir- Your button.” She pointed to his shirt, where the button had flown off. “If you need a spare, I have-“ 

“That won't be necessary.” He murmured, bowing his head. “Thank you. I’m finishing up my lunch, so I’ll come to help you shortly.” He explained, and the girl peeked past him to you, and then to Tsuki again. 

“Okay! Sorry if I interrupted anything important!” She sputtered, her face bright red as she turned around, hurrying down the hall. Tsuki sighed and shut the door, making double sure it was locked before turning back toward you. But his face fell to look at something on the floor.

“Well. We  _ almost _ got away with it, too.” Tsuki huffed, and you stood, though weak in the knees, to look at what he was looking at. Your pants had fallen off your ankle at some point and made it to the center of his floor, in full view. You went pale, looking over at Tsuki apologetically. 

“I- I should have grabbed them I’m sorry-“ You started, scrambling over to grab them before he stopped you, grabbing your arm to pull you against him. 

“Are you  _ kidding _ ? Do you really think I  _ care _ ?” He laughed, and you stared up at him, blinking for a second. “She won’t say anything. And even if she did, who would believe her?” He laughed, leaning to kiss you, his hands moving to your hips, then your thighs, lifting you. “Besides, don’t ruin the mood. I’m not done with you, shortcake.” He murmured, moving you over to his desk again, setting you down. He was pulling his tie off now, moving to muffle your mouth with it. He tied it around your lips, then your hands, laughing at the way you looked so cute tied up in front of him. And then he tugged you off the desk, making you stand, and you were bent over his desk, up on your elbows. You heard his belt being undone again, and his pants drop to the floor, before he was pushing back into you, making you whimper against the fabric that was now muffling you. 

You thought about how you preferred Tsuki’s hand to be the thing keeping you quiet. 

“You might think it’s disgusting, but I’ve thought about this exact scenario before.” Tsuki groaned out, his hips pushing you against the sharp wood of the desk, digging into your hips and thighs. “I’ve sat right there, in that chair.” He leaned down now, growling against your shoulder. “I’ve gotten off to the thought of you bent over this desk.” He murmured, and you were trembling now, his hands gripping you so tightly, yanking you back onto his cock as he thrusted forward. “The only part that’s missing is hearing you cry out my name. But that’s what daydreams are for, right?” He laughed, his hips slamming against you, fingernails digging into your skin. 

You could barely even handle him anymore at this point, your moans staying trapped behind the silk of his tie, your hips trapped in the quick, harsh rhythm of Tsuki’s thrusts. Your toes were curling into the carpet, tears pricking your eyes as pleasure washed over you, your head hung as you let yourself get railed by the man behind you- your love, your boyfriend, your Kei. You felt his rhythm falter for a moment, his mouth moving to your ear. 

“I love you, so fucking much, baby.” He breathed, and you tensed, throbbing around the cock inside you. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you came again, making a mess between your thighs as you did. Tsuki was moaning in your ear now, kissing up your neck as he sang you praises. “Fuck- That’s right, this cock makes you feel so fucking good like that, doesn’t it?” He moaned, fucking you through your orgasm as he dealt with his own, spilling inside you once again. You felt it drip down your thighs as he fucked you, and it made your knees weak. “You’re so dangerously perfect…” He breathed, his thrusts slowing down until he stopped, pulling out of you carefully.

He grabbed you as your knees buckled, carefully picking you up to move you over to the couch, laying you down. He untied you there, tossing his tie to the floor before pushing a kiss to your drooly lips, his hands smoothing down your tummy and thighs. He let you come down from your orgasm at your own pace, just there to kiss you, pulling his suit jacket over you as a makeshift blanket. He moved you then, laying on the couch with you on his chest, rubbing your back to keep you warm. 

“Are you still cold?” He asked, and you nodded, pushing your cold nose into his jaw once again. He just smiled, turning to kiss it quickly. “Never satisfied, huh shortcake?” He laughed, and you shook your head, snuggling tighter into him. “Unfortunately for you, I do have to return to work, like fifteen minutes ago. But we continue this at home.” He teased, running his fingers over your hair softly. “You can stay in here for a little while, until your hoodie is dry, okay?” He offered, and you nodded, sighing as you sat up from Tsuki’s warm chest. You had his coat draped around you like a blanket, and he blushed, tugging it up a bit for you. 

“Can’t you leave early?” You asked, giving your best attempt at puppy eyes. He just laughed, looking away from you now. 

“No. If I could, I would.” He sighed, getting up from your makeshift cuddle spot to go and find his glasses, then fix his tie and pants so he looked like less of a mess. “Trust me. I want nothing more than to stay here, with you, for the rest of forever.” He sighed, leaning to kiss the top of your head. “Unfortunately, I must play curator once again.” He huffed, turning to the door. “Text me, when you want to leave. I’ll escort you out.  _ With _ an umbrella.” He said, glancing back at you with a sly grin. You just stuck your tongue out at him.

“Go and play with your bones.” You teased, grinning at him over the back of the couch. 

“Oh, shut up.” He huffed, turning and heading out the door. “Pipsqueak.” He called, shutting the door behind him. 

———

You stayed in his office for a bit too long that day, his brown suit jacket still around your shoulders when he returned. 


End file.
